


Koneko-chan

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Ruki puts two and two together when too many incidents line up for them to be entirely coincidental.





	Koneko-chan

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys remember back in April when Aoi posted a couple selfies with some interesting filters? No? Does [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTeQvhAg7Ph) jog your memory? Yep, ever since I saw those pics of Aoi with cat filters, this fic has been on my mind. Also inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/heretic_kings/status/872750822072786945) that a friend of mine did that was just absolutely perfect, please check out her art!
> 
> Written for the free kink square on my kink bingo card, the kink I chose was Animal Play (2017)

Ruki was lying on his couch, listening to music, no plans for the night other than enjoying his time off now that the tour was over, when his phone buzzed. As he picked it up to check the notification, it buzzed again, and Ruki rose an eyebrow. Two instagram posts in a row from Aoi? That was rare. Ruki unlocked his phone and opened the app, grinning as the pics loaded up.

It took him no more than a minute of internal debate before he pulled up Aoi's number in his contacts and hit dial. He picked up straight away, probably having been watching the comments tick in on his phone when Ruki called. “You're really damn obvious, you know?”

_“What, I don't even get a hello now?”_ Aoi sounded smug even through the phone, and Ruki could tell his ego was already inflated.

Ruki ignored him. “I've always had a nagging suspicion, but it's grown over the years and at this point, I don't think you can deny it any longer.”

_“I have no idea what you're talking about, Ruki.”_

“Bullshit. You know exactly what I mean.”

There was a long pause on the other line. _“Just so I don't blurt something out that I may regret, what is it you think I'm being so obvious about?”_

“You're into kitten play.”

_“I dunno what that is,”_ Aoi said, but Ruki heard the slight tremble in his voice, and his confidence didn't falter.

“That time you grouped yourself in with Koron, Keiji, and Osuka and tweeted that the four of you were in charge of being cute in the band,” Ruki started, listing the incidents off calmly. “2013, when you tweeted 'please call me Koneko-chan', the Halloween live when you changed your twitter icon to a selfie with a cat filter, and now this. In addition to various other vague references you've made through the years.”

He heard Aoi sigh on the other end. _“You're awfully sharp sometimes, ya know? It gets annoying.”_

“I know. So when?”

_“When what?”_

Ruki smirked at Aoi's puzzled tone. “When do I get to play with the kitty?”

A long silence ensued, Ruki waiting patiently. He and Aoi had fooled around before, but Aoi was clearly self-conscious about this specific kink, and the last thing Ruki wanted to do was push him. If Aoi let him, Ruki would love to help him act out his fantasy, but it was up to Aoi whether or not he was comfortable with that. Eventually, Aoi whispered back. _“My place, 30 minutes?”_

“Do you have supplies?”

_“A tail and a pair of ears if that's what you mean.”_

“What kind of tail?”

_“If this is a prank and you're recording this to send to the group chat after we're done, I'm quitting the band, I hope you know. A butt plug tail. Black.”_

Ruki swallowed a laugh, not wanting to make Aoi any more uncomfortable than he already was. “It's not a prank, don't worry. I'll bring one of Koron's toys over, if you don't mind.”

_“I really don't need to know what you do to your dog when nobody's around, Ruki.”_

“Ew, no, I mean an actual pet toy.” Ruki made a face. “It's a ball on a string, but I figure it works on kittens, too.”

_“Almost scared me there.”_

“Do you wanna be in your space already by the time I get there?”

_“Seriously, if you show up with a video camera I'm-”_

“Aoi.” Ruki's voice was calm, but firm, and Aoi stopped talking immediately. “I wouldn't jeopardise our friendship by betraying your trust like that. I know you know that deep down, and that you're just insecure right now because you thought this was your little secret, but you need to trust me, or this isn't going to work. I want to have this experience with you, if you'll let me.”

Aoi took a deep breath. _“Pretend you're my owner coming home from work. Don't knock, I'll leave the door unlocked. My limits and safe word are the same as usual, and if I can't speak, I'll double tap the closest surface to signal I need a breather.”_ After a moment, he added _“I do trust you, sorry.”_

“Good kitty, I'll see you in 30.”

~

Ruki had almost knocked before remembering Aoi's request, opening the door and entering the apartment like he owned the place. “I'm home,” he called out, leaving his shoes and bag by the door and locking it before he headed to the living room. He found Aoi lying on the couch, curled up in a ball, and had to stop himself before he scolded him. Ruki had to admit that while this wasn't his first time doing something like this, he was more accustomed to puppy play. He was a dog person, used to being greeted by the door, and he had to remind himself that cats weren't as social as dogs were.

“Hey, kitty,” Ruki cooed, sitting down on the couch by Aoi's head. Aoi opened his eyes lazily, raised his head to look at Ruki, and lay back down, although he rolled over on his back. He was naked, save for a pink leather collar fastened around his neck, with a name tag hanging from a ring in the front with the kanji for Aoi engraved in it, a headband with black, pointy ears, and a long black tail that appeared from Aoi's ass and lay neatly between his legs.

“Did you miss me while I was gone?” Ruki smiled down at Aoi and stroked over his chest with a hand, curling his fingers and scratching the skin lightly. He felt his heart flutter as Aoi purred, a delicate sound coming from a man who usually spoke crassly. Aoi closed his eyes, stretching to bare himself to Ruki's touch, and Ruki continued to pet him as he spoke. “What a cute little kitty, you like belly rubs, do you?”

Aoi didn't answer, simply allowing Ruki to pet him for a few minutes, before he rolled over and crawled down from the couch. His movements were graceful, despite the fact that he had to lower himself first onto his arms, his legs following suit, and Ruki didn't miss the way he shuddered as he knelt on the ground, arms between his legs. No doubt the butt plug had shifted in him, but if Aoi was flustered, it didn't show. He looked up at Ruki and lifted one arm, cupping his hand to a paw and licking it, rubbing it over his forehead.

Ruki crossed his legs, watching Aoi clean himself with a smile, short licks followed by a rub, until Aoi had seemingly had enough. He stretched, arching his back and lowering his head to the floor, almost bowing, before he sat up and looked at Ruki.

“Did I interrupt your nap?” Aoi blinked at him, expression unreadable, and Ruki scratched behind Aoi's ear fondly. “It's your own fault for being too cute not to bother.” The praise seemed to evoke some kind of reaction from Aoi, for a second Ruki could have sworn he saw Aoi smile, then he was rubbing his cheek against Ruki's hand, akin to a cat rubbing its scent on its owner.

“See? That's what I'm talking about. Adorable.” Ruki petted Aoi's head, getting up and going over to his bag. He took the pet toy out, returning to the living room to find Aoi watching him curiously, perking up when he saw the toy. “Does kitty want to play?”

Aoi got on all fours and dropped his torso to the ground, his butt raised in the air and swaying side to side as he fixed his gaze on the toy in Ruki's hand. Ruki dangled the toy from his hand, and Aoi stretched his paw out and swatted at it, watching the toy bounce to the side. It swung back and forth like a pendulum, slowing almost to a halt before Aoi hit it again. “So you're a playful kitten, too?” Ruki bent down, dragging the toy across the floor in front of Aoi, and Aoi pounced at it, holding onto it for a second before letting Ruki drag it away.

Ruki hadn't expected to like this side of Aoi as much as he did, but watching his eyes light up as he chased a rubber ball on a string across his living room, Ruki was smitten. Aoi generally tried to watch his public image, and would deny any interest in anything cute if you asked him, so to know that Aoi had this thing, this way of expressing himself that let him be what he wanted to be without shame, it was a thing of beauty, and Ruki was honoured to be allowed to participate in it.

As true to a real cat as one could get, when Aoi felt he was done crawling after a toy on all fours, he stopped, sitting back on his haunches and staring at the toy with a bored expression. Ruki chuckled and placed it on the table, petting Aoi's head. “Done?”

Aoi looked at him blankly, licking the hand that hung at Ruki's side, glancing at the tent in Ruki's trousers and back up at his face. “Oh, yeah.” Ruki grinned as he noticed Aoi's gaze, and as Aoi sat back further to give Ruki a clear view of his crotch, Ruki could tell Aoi was hard as well. “Does kitty wanna head to the bedroom?”

Without so much as a nod, Aoi started crawling, and Ruki followed him to the bedroom where Aoi had already prepared what they would need. On the bed, Ruki found a condom, lube, a pair of padded cuffs with separate chains attached, and a short note with Aoi's rushed handwriting on it. He read it quickly, brief instructions for what Aoi wanted specifically, and nodded to himself as he took off his t-shirt.

Aoi hopped up on the bed while Ruki undressed, watching him curiously, eyes drifting down to Ruki's crotch as he pushed his trousers down. “See something you like?” Ruki grinned and palmed himself through his boxers, getting up on the bed and lying down on his back, looking down at Aoi expectantly.

Aoi slowly crawled closer, looking very much like a predator as he fixed his gaze on the bulge in Ruki's underwear, and Ruki licked his lips and spread his legs, watching Aoi as he closed in on his prey. One hand firmly planted on either side of Ruki's hips, Aoi leaned down and flicked his tongue against Ruki's clothed cock, a few brief licks before he raised his head and looked up at Ruki, and Ruki could have sworn he saw a glint in Aoi's eye.

“C'mon, kitty, don't be a tease,” Ruki said, raising his hips a little and turning pleading eyes to Aoi. Aoi cocked his head, hesitating for a moment before he leaned down again, dragging his tongue flat along the bulge, making Ruki gasp. He lapped at Ruki's cock through his boxers, short, unsatisfying licks that enticed Ruki more than it satisfied him, and it was sweet agony for a while, until Ruki couldn't take any more.

Pushing his boxers down his hips, Ruki wanted to slide them all the way off his legs, but he didn't get to, because as soon as his cock was free from its confines, Aoi's tongue was back, flicking over the head and turning Ruki's bones to jelly. He struggled to keep his hips still as Aoi lavished his cock with attention, gripping the sheets tightly as he moaned, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch Aoi's pink tongue darting out of his mouth as he licked his cock.

Ruki was nearly squirming on the bed, panting heavily when precum started oozing from the head of his cock, and Aoi moved up, lapping the fluid from the slit eagerly. He gave Ruki's cock another few licks, then abruptly pulled back, sitting back and pawing at Ruki's leg, dragging his nails down his thigh in the first show of impatience since Ruki had arrived.

Ruki caught his breath, then sat up, shedding his boxers and throwing them to the floor, wanting them gone. When he looked up, Aoi had turned around and was pretending to stretch, his torso lowered to the bed and his ass raised in front of Ruki, wiggling his hips for show. Ruki couldn't resist reaching out to stroke Aoi's tail, petting it gently, careful not to pull it out.

“They say a cat's tail is sensitive, is that right?” Ruki reached for the base of the plug, nudging it a little and delighting in the way Aoi pushed his hips back against him. “So that's a yes, then,” he said, grinning and twisting the plug inside him, turning it slowly. Aoi mewled softly, the first sound he'd made since they'd started the scene, and Ruki felt his cock twitch in response.

Gripping the plug tightly, Ruki pulled it out a little and pushed it back in, teasing Aoi with shallow thrusts until Aoi was practically panting, fisting the sheets tightly and pushing his hips back to meet Ruki's fingers. Ruki toyed with him until he was certain Aoi would scratch him if he didn't stop, pushing the plug back in and pulling back, giving Aoi's ass an appreciative smack.

Aoi turned around and gazed at Ruki through hooded eyes, Ruki nodding and grabbing one of the cuffs Aoi had left on the bed. He lifted Aoi's paw gingerly, fastening it around his wrist and smiling as Aoi licked his cheek, pecking his lips. “I know, you're eager to move on. Just let me get these on properly, okay, kitty?”

Aoi didn't respond, but he didn't pull away, either, letting Ruki clip the chain that was fastened to the cuff to his collar, keeping Aoi's paw raised in front of his chest. Ruki took the second cuff, leaning in to kiss Aoi's neck as he strapped it around his other wrist, licking and nipping at the skin right below Aoi's jaw while attaching the chain to the collar.

He leaned back and let his gaze rove over Aoi appreciatively. Aoi had both his paws raised in front of him now, the chains keeping him from lowering them, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and yet he was still looking at Ruki with that aura of confidence that made him look perfectly in control, even under the circumstances. Ruki lay back down on the bed, grabbing the condom and ripping the package, rolling it on his cock and lubing up quickly. “Here, kitty, kitty,” Ruki said with a grin, and Aoi narrowed his eyes briefly before starting to make his way over to Ruki, wiggling slowly on his knees.

As soon as Aoi had one leg on either side of his hips, Ruki reached up to carefully slip the plug from Aoi's hole, neatly placing it next to them, mindful of the tail. He grabbed Aoi's thigh with one hand and held his cock steady with the other, lining the tip up with Aoi's entrance and nudging him gently. Aoi lowered his hips slowly, sinking down on Ruki's cock with another soft moan, and Ruki groaned as tight heat enveloped him.

“Fuck, kitty, you feel so good,” Ruki whispered breathlessly, watching Aoi as he lifted his hips, sliding down again before Ruki's dick could slip out of his ass. Now both of Ruki's hands were on his thighs, and Aoi kept his back straight as he started riding Ruki, fixing him with a self-assured gaze, and the only sign that Aoi was even affected at all was the way his lips parted slightly around a gasp and his dick pointed up proudly, a few drops of precum leaking from the slit.

Aoi started bouncing on Ruki's cock, the chains connecting his cuffs to his collar clinking softly, and Ruki's fingers dug into Aoi's thighs. “I should have put a bell on your collar, it would have been fun to hear it jingle,” Ruki said, and Aoi increased his efforts, thighs straining as he bucked his hips against Ruki's. “Good kitty, you're doing so good.”

Aoi seemed to respond to the praise, mewling and throwing his head back, and Ruki could have sworn he heard a moan as he closed one hand around Aoi's shaft, stroking his cock slowly. They moved like that for a while, Aoi fucking himself on Ruki's cock tirelessly, Ruki jerking him in time with his thrusts, until Aoi came with the quietest moan Ruki had ever heard from him, cock pulsing in Ruki's hand as he shot his load all over Ruki's abdomen.

Ruki raised his hips, fucking Aoi for a few more moments, Aoi's ass clenching around him with how sensitive he was after orgasm, and Ruki came with a loud groan, hips stuttering to a halt as he filled the condom with his cum, head falling back against the mattress. He panted heavily as he came down from his high, not moving until Aoi nudged his side with his knee, making him look up.

Aoi's voice was rough after disuse, and he looked more tired than normal as he spoke, tilting his head to the side. “Hey, think you could take these cuffs off?”

“Of course, sorry,” Ruki said and sat up, unfastening the chains and helping Aoi get them off, Aoi taking off his collar and ears himself, placing them next to them on the bed with his tail.

Aoi lifted his hips slowly, sighing as Ruki's now flaccid cock slipped out of his ass with ease, sitting cross-legged next to Ruki and wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face into Ruki's arm. “That was... really nice. Thank you.”

“No problem, I enjoyed it too,” Ruki said earnestly, removing the condom and tying a knot on it, stroking a hand through Aoi's hair. “I definitely wouldn't be opposed to doing it again.”

Aoi took a while to reply, and Ruki was about to ask if everything was okay when he spoke, voice more timid than usual. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

“You know, you're more confident as a cat than you are when talking about it,” Ruki observed, making Aoi chuckle.

“That's because I'm playing a role. It's a persona, just like the Aoi I am on stage with the GazettE. But when all is said and done, I'm just as self-conscious as the next guy.”

“You don't have to be self-conscious, Aoi,” Ruki said, cupping Aoi's cheek and lifting his head, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “It's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Wearing cat ears and a tail and meowing in bed isn't something to be embarrassed about?” Aoi raised an eyebrow.

“Not around me,” Ruki said with a smile, kissing Aoi sweetly, a gentle press of lips. “I would never judge you.”

“Of course you wouldn't, if you did, you wouldn't get to experience that again,” Aoi said, and some of the smirk was back in his tone.

“Well we can't have that, can we?”


End file.
